Not a boy scout
by Phillipe363
Summary: Clark has to deal with a distrusting and fearful public towards heroes, among criminals who hide behind the law. Also Lois Lane with her pursuing of his other self. Fortunately Superman has help from Wonder Woman along with Green Arrow and Black Canary.


**Hey**

 **So decided to write up a Smallville story that the plot bunnies where running around and wouldn't let me work on anything else until I did.**

 **Now to discuss a few things.**

 **Onto this story which takes place during early season 9 but has some serious changes.**

 **At the start of season 7, Clark did not get back together with Lana Lang and move in with her on the farm, like some dumb teenager.**

 **Clark** **move to Metropolis and became Superman. No dumb Blur garbage the writers came up with to milk the show money wise.**

 **When becoming Superman in this version Clark also learned to fly around that time. So yea I ditched the "No tights, no flight rule" which just made zero sense and really non flying for Clark, just became ridiculous in their later seasons.**

 **Around this time, Diana became involved in Clark's life and they started a relationship. Oh I have Diana portrayed by Gal Gadot.**

 **I don't own anything with Smallville or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

In the Daily Planet at Metropolis during the night in early October, 2009

Sitting at his desk, Clark is around six foot with having a solid physical appearance and black wavy hair. He's wearing a black business suit and a pair of dark framed glasses, cover his eyes.

Currently working on an article about Ted Kord aka the Blue Beetle being arrested for vigilantism and this is not a piece he wants to be working on, at all. Brings many things to mind of how the world will never truly accept the work Superman and the rest of the Justice League do.

How the Justice League work in the dark corners of the world like operatives of a strike team for some government agency, only they answer to themselves and don't work for anyone.

The fear of the public for what they don't understand, the criminals who use it to help their own purposes and certain people in positions of authority don't want to admit the vigilantes need to exist because that would make them look bad.

Still there are people who are thankful for being saved and protected of someone is able to help. Not all hope is lost and for that Clark is thankful. Which is why his friends and family always say he's the optimist.

Across from his desk is Lois working on the same article.

"You know if Superman would actually allow me to interview him it might help with the stuff like this" Lois said, while mid-way chewing on a pen.

"Lois, probably the reason why Superman is not giving interviews is because of what happened today with Kord" Clark replied.

"Really, why do you always have to say that? You are not him, Smallville" Lois said.

"No, but I seem to remember you telling me about the time he sped off when you tried to get him to do an interview. Also if I was Superman, I don't blame the guy" Clark said.

"Yea well, you're not being helpful. The guy may be a little shy but I'm going to track him down and make him talk, somehow" Lois said.

"How? By sleeping with him?" Clark asked.

"I'm not some call girl" Lois replied, a little angrily.

"No, you just slept with Grant when he ran the Daily Planet. Also it's kind of obvious you have a crush on Superman, despite your claims" Clark said.

"How did you figure that out?" Lois asked.

"When you dated me, you couldn't help but half the time compare the two of us. I bet you do the same with John. If you don't care for the guy and just using him for his military connections, then end things. He actually does care about you" Clark replied, looking her straight in the eye.

"Some friend you are Kent" Lois replied brusquely.

"I'm trying to be one Lois. I mean for the Superman thing alone, I didn't think nothing of it until you drove your car off a bridge and into the water in hopes that he would come rescue you" Clark said.

"The Man of Steel did though" Lois replied, a soft tone.

"Not the point. You've developed an unhealthy fixation on him and it's got my mother, Chloe and even me concerned" Clark said.

Before Lois can come back with a reply, Clark's cellphone beeps causing him to pull it out and reads a message from Dania telling him it's time. Placing the phone back in his pocket, Clark gets to his feet since it's time to go become his other self.

* * *

The outskirts of Metropolis on a mansion's grounds,

Diana and Clark land near the gate doors and begin making their way forward.

Clark is in a blue long-sleeved suit with a diamond-shaped, red-lined and yellow shield emblem with a red "S" in the middle of the chest. There is a yellow belt with a pair of scarlet boots and a red flowing cape.

Diana is near six foot with a physical body of a fighter but also has an exotic beauty, with long, flowing black hair. She's in an armored dull, red corset, that is outlined in gold and an eagle at the top. A short, dark blue leather skirt extends down from her waist with black, knee-length metal boots. Diana's wearing dull, sliver gauntlets and a golden tiara, on her head.

"Here comes company" Diana said, smiling.

"Try to leave them alive" Clark replied.

"I'll do my best" Diana said, a teasing tone. After all she doesn't really kill every foe but is a warrior after all.

Several feet ahead, is guards in military combat suits with machine guns, as they begin to open fire. The bullets hitting Clark become flat upon impact and Diana, using her bracelets deflects most of them.

However, one of the men having an under-barrel grenade launcher attached to their gun, fires hitting Superman directly in the chest sending him backwards, onto the ground briefly dazed.

Wonder Woman, still deflecting bullets runs up with grabbing the first two men and throws them into the brick wall of the mansion. Swiftly Diana delivers a hard blow to the third man's face, rendering him out cold.

Pulling out her sword, Diana removes the fourth man of his hands when the thug tries to shoot, sending him to the ground in agony.

Near the same time, four more men approach Superman in a tight group as he gets up.

Seeing, the fifth man attempting to use the grenade launcher on his machine gun, Clark delivers a blow to his left knee, causing the man to fall.

Grabbing two of the men Superman throws them towards a tree then turning to face the eighth man who has opened fire. The bullets just hit Clark with little effect, as he kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back a few feet before landing on the ground, unconscious.

Turning Clark sees Diana, placing the sword in the sheath on her back. No words are spoken, as they calmly walk towards the mansion.

* * *

Inside the main office of the mansion

Alex Greer is rapidly shoving papers into a brief case, intending to get out as fast as he can when the double, doors get ripped off their hinges. The man glances up to see Superman and Wonder Woman enter and walk over.

"Please, I'm just an honest diplomat. I will have your written up on charges of international crimes for attacking my security force" Alex said.

"There's nothing honest about the type of scum you are, Mr. Greer" Diana said.

"You use your position of Borada's diplomat to help transport drugs and weapons into our country" Clark said.

"I have diplomatic immunity. So regardless of my crimes, you can't arrest me and my home country won't have me prosecuted" Alex replied, confident.

"You seem to be mistaken, we are not the police" Clark said.

"You won't kill me through or torture me, to the rare possibility of getting me to confess. I've heard all about you Superman" Alex said.

"These are your two choices either you confess or I make you. You don't want the third option" Diana said.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen" Alex said, with a smirk.

"Really?" Clark replied, grabbing the man's right arm and twists it until breaking the bones inside then let's go.

Alex gripping his arm let's out a howl of pain.

"I still won't. No matter what you do" Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked.

"Yes. The people I work for would kill me, before I could even reach trial and I fear them more, then you" Alex replied, fear filled and in pain.

"Then you die" Diana said.

"I might as well. Because I never will confess" Alex said.

Sighing, Clark picks the man up by his throat with glaring at him and begins to apply pressure as Greer's face turns blue.

"Listen… I have taken lives doing this job but I don't enjoy it. I'm giving you one last chance to confess so, please" Clark replied.

"Fine. I will… just stop" Alex replied, gasping for breath.

Clark squeezing in just the correct spot on his neck, renders Greer out cold then drops the body to the floor.

"Greer was right through, I wasn't always like this in my first two years" Clark replied, quietly.

Diana just places a comforting hand on his shoulder, having nothing really to add and knowing what Kal's referring to. When Jimmy Olsen, Clark's best friend, was murdered by Davis Bloome in a fit of jealous rage, due to both of them loving Chloe Sullivan.

Previously, Clark had refused the idea to even think of killing under any condition and remained unmoving in protecting Davis because of his believing the good in everyone, instead of killing him to stop Doomsday from destroying Earth.

However, when Clark entered the clock tower to find Jimmy's lifeless body he didn't even hesitate to kill Davis to prevent him from murdering Chloe. The death of his best friend was the day the boy scout part of Superman died as well and replaced by a harsher view of reality.

"We need to go" Diana said.

Clark just nods before they fly out the window and vanish into the night sky.

* * *

At the docks, inside a freighter

Garbed in a dark green leather jacket and pants with the cloth hood, up, Oliver is nearing a cabin door. A domino mask covers his eyes, plus an arrow filled quiver on his back and a recurve bow in his left hand.

Knowing that Clark and Diana is taking care of the man's boss, Oliver decided to go after Emmett Vale who is Alex Greer's head of security and major partner in his criminal operations.

Due to Clark, Diana and him going after Greer's operations and shutting them down, that has put a certain pressure on both men. Needless to say, Vale is choosing to get out of America. Not having the same immunity protection Greer does, Vale's going for a subtler root out.

Opening the door, Oliver nocks an arrow with stepping inside to see Emmett sitting on his bed, checking his handgun.

"Green Arrow? You're a little far from Star City" Emmett said, surprised.

"You move, you die" Oliver replied, pulling the back on the bow string "You have one chance to turn yourself in."

"I'll pass" Emmett said, going to fire his weapon.

The man never gets the chance as the arrow goes through his throat, causing him to grip the object desperately as blood begins to pour out. After a moment, Emmett slumps over lifeless.

Oliver slings his bow around his back, with glancing at the dead body for a moment. He's been doing this for a few years and Emmett Vale is just one more life gone that chips away a piece of his soul.

Began 2001 when his yacht was attacked by a group of pirates organized by Hackett, the ship's captain and ended up stranded on an island. During those two years of hell he became a killer to survive before leaving Lian Yu with Tess Mercer, after rescuing her from a couple of drug runners.

"Now unless you would like a crew member to spot you in your green leathers, Ollie, I suggest we get a move on" a female voice said, from behind.

Oliver turns around to see Dinah Lance, with flowing blonde hair and in a blue, worker's uniform. She's also the Black Canary and his girlfriend for a few years.

"Probably a good plan" Oliver said, pulling his hood back.

Dinah tosses to him a duffel bag filled with another worker's uniform. This way, they both can sneak off the freighter undetected.

* * *

A few hours later at an apartment

In the kitchen, Clark in casual clothes of a gray T shirt and blue jeans is filling up a glass of water.

Diana is beside him, with being leaned against the counter and finishes up spending a text message on her cellphone. She's dressed in a blue long-sleeved blouse and ankle length, blue skinny jeans.

Pocketing her cellphone "That was Dinah. I let Oliver and her know the mission was a success. Interpol had Alex Greer in custody but a few hours later, he was found dead. Apparently hung himself" Diana said, glancing at her boyfriend.

Drinking water from his glass "I'm guessing Greer's boss sent men to silence him before he could do any more talking. How did their mission go?" Clark asked.

"Emmett Vale is resting permanently, in her words. I told her we needed to meet for a sparing secession tomorrow" Diana replied.

"Alright. Earlier today Ted Kord was arrested for the crimes that come with being a vigilante. It's just one more reminder of why we never will be able to truly leave the shadows of the world" Clark said.

"It's the only way for us to protect people" Diana said.

"I know. Today at the Daily Planet, Lois is still trying to get that interview with Superman despite having told her it's never happening. It didn't help me much… since I found out about Ted" Clark said.

"I've noticed that sometimes Lois Lane's goals of reporting can make her obvious to certain things and the fact of her childish crush on your persona does not help" Diana said.

"That's why I broke up with Lois, because I knew she loved Superman more than me. Also, I could never start a family with her due to my Kryptonian DNA" Clark said.

Diana remains silent knowing that sometimes it's best to let her boyfriend talk, without interruptions. Despite all his powers, he's still a man and carries massive amounts of weight on his shoulders. This is also a side that Clark let's very few people see.

"It's been a long day. We could use the sleep" Clark said, deciding to change topics.

"Yes we could" Diana said, with a grin "But where's the fun in that?"

Clark smiling kisses her, fully on the lips as Diana returns it. After a few minutes, they break apart both with grins on their faces.

Diana just turns around and begins walking towards the bedroom as Clark follows.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **Let's discuss Superman and his methods. Now, before I start getting compared to Zack Synder, let me explain.**

 **I have simply taken Clark back to his roots of the Golden Age when he first appeared in the 1930's. That Clark in his early years was a lot rougher including interrogating villains and even killing, at various times.**

 **Seen the New 52 and even some Fan Fiction stories lightly tip toe around the edges of Clark as his Golden Age self but never go fully into it. So I decided I would at least experiment with it in this story.**

 **Figured Jimmy being murdered by Davis and Clark being overcome with guilt would be enough to change Clark. Also I'm not doing the dumb thing, of "Oh that's just Jimmy's little brother" crap from the show.**

 **So getting into why a grenade knocked Clark to the ground? Well for one simple reason having a Superman who can push planets out of orbit without any strain and shrug off a nuclear blast is boring. There is no danger because Clark is to powerful at those levels and there's only so many times you can bring in Darkside or Mongol.**

 **I decreased Clark's power levels so it's easily manageable like when he first started out. Something John Byrne understood when he did the reboot in 1986 following the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Also Dennis O'Neil tried that in The Sandman Saga in 1971 but the story was reconed because readers wanted a more planet juggling Superman.**

 **Moving on**

 **For Diana using a sword to remove a guy of some limbs, well it's real simple. Diana is a Amazon warrior and I'm using that element of her character in a believable manner.**

 **Now for perhaps the biggest AU change, is Oliver Queen being the version from Arrow instead of Justin Hartly. I just like Stephen Amell's version better.**

 **For this story, on Oliver's backstory I made it a blend of Arrow's and Smallville. Also, I changed up the suit to what Oliver wore in Arrow since it just looks better then the Halloween costume Smallville had for Oliver.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
